


We've Only Just Begun

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Ryuu isn’t sure when a certain pattern had manifested in his relationship with Noya, but he can’t find it in him to complain.





	We've Only Just Begun

Ryuu isn’t sure when a certain pattern had manifested in his relationship with Noya, but he can’t find it in him to complain.

It had started out as friendship, when two feisty first years latched onto each other in high school and never quite let go. Their bond had formed wholly and swiftly, and soon everyone knew that you would never find one without the other.

After high school, they had both moved into the heart of the city to find work, as neither of them had a particular desire to attend college. It didn’t take them long to find the swing of things as roommates, either. Noya cleaned because of his eye for detail and inexhaustible supply of energy, and Ryuu cooked and shopped because Noya would happily live off of candy if left unchecked. Not to mention he could burn water.

But none of that dwells in Ryuu’s mind. That’s normal stuff that everyone does. What he can’t figure out is when the kissy stuff had started.

Oh, now he remembers.

Ryuu had been prepping some food for dinner later when Noya called from the other room, “Hey, going out for a run.”

“Take a sweater this time, you mutant,” Ryuu demanded in reply. “It’s cold as balls outside.”

Noya had sashayed into the kitchen to roust a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long drag from it. “Yes, Mom.” He leaned up against the counter next to Ryuu, his face only a few centimeters away.

A compulsion had gripped Ryuu, and he leaned over and pecked a kiss to Noya’s forehead. “Have a good run, Noya-san.”

The way Noya had looked at him still puzzles Ryuu, but it wasn’t mentioned even after Noya had left and returned from his jog. Soon, he had found Noya next to him every time he sent to head off somewhere, forehead a little bit closer to Ryuu’s mouth every time until Ryuu took the hint and gave him a send-off kiss.

Now Noya does it when he returns, too, and Ryuu finally decides that he wants to know what the actual hell is up.

Noya clears the table while Ryuu stows the leftovers, and once the dishes are washed and on the drying rack. Ryuu sits down at the table and scrunches his face in thought. Finally, he blurts, “Why do you want me to kiss you?”

His hands dripping with soapy water, Noya looks over at Ryuu and stares, brow quirked in silent question. Ryuu shrinks a little at the sight, an icky feeling in his belly that he should know the answer already but doesn’t. But Noya breaks the standoff and towels off his hands and heads over to where Ryuu is sitting in bewilderment.

However, his confusion is summarily doused when Noya slides his hand around the back of Ryuu’s neck and crushes their mouths together.

In his romantic travails, Ryuu had kissed a few girls in the past, and as Noya’s lips move against his, Ryuu can say for certain that it doesn’t feel a whole lot different except for one small thing: kissing your best friend is _exciting_.

Ryuu’s blood rushes in his veins as Noya slides into his lap and they deepen the kiss. He enjoys the nimble hands sliding up his shirt, the tips wrinkled by dish water creating an oddly enjoyable sensation on their way up

Finally, Ryuu has to tear his mouth away to gasp for air, but Noya is as calm as he had been when he had climbed into Ryuu’s lap and changed everything. At last, Noya said, “I want you to kiss me because you haven’t asked _me_ to kiss _you_ yet.”

It starts with a rumble, but soon Ryuu throws his head back for a full belly laugh, and Noya joins him in his mirth. When their amusement finally dies down, their eyes meet, and there is something smoky and thick between them and Ryuu thinks he kind of likes it.

“Well, then kiss me, Noya-san,” Ryuu says, dramatically spreading his arms wide. “I’m all yours.”

But Noya only lists forward and brushes a kiss to Ryuu’s temple. “I never doubted it.”


End file.
